Just Be Friend
by demonnicfox
Summary: Bahkan, Kiyoteru dan Luka pun telah menginjak titik 'hampa' relasi mereka.


**Don't like don't read!**

 **Characters isn't owned by myself!  
**

* * *

Saat itu, Kiyoteru dan Luka duduk di atas sofa yang sama. Sofa kecil yang menghadapkan mereka berdua langsung ke arah televisi. Tatapan mereka yang tertuju berbeda. Kiyoteru yang tertuju pada tayangan televisi, sementara Luka yang asyik dengan bukunya.

Tangan mereka berdua saling bertumpuk. Hanya saja, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang mengisi waktu mereka pada saat ini. Asyik sendiri-sendiri.

Sampai kemudian Luka merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya terangkat hilang. Pandangan Luka teralihkan. Kiyoteru telah menyingkirkan tangannya. Yang semula berada di atas tangannya, kini berpindah ke atas pangkuan salah satu pahanya sendiri.

Gadis dengan rambut merah jambu yang ia tata tergelung ke atas itu nampak terkejut. Ia menatap Kiyoteru. Pandangannya tak lagi tertuju pada televisi. Melainkan sedikit ke arah lain. Akan tetapi, Luka masih dapat menangkap, ada liquid yang kini mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kiyoteru.

* * *

Hari ini, Kiyoteru mengajak Luka mengunjungi sebuah taman. Bersama. Sebuah taman yang dulu sempat dijadikan tempat untuk menggelar festival hanami, di mana mereka berdua memulai hari pertama relasi mereka. Sekaligus tempat yang paling Luka gemari.

Taman itu nampak lebih sepi dari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada ekspresi setipis apapun yang terlukiskan pada wajah keduanya. Tetap datar, dan menatap ke depan, meskipun tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Ketika mereka sudah melangkah lebih masuk ke taman tersebut, secara tiba-tiba Kiyoteru mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Kini, ia dan Luka saling berhadapan. Tangan Kiyoteru menggenggam milik Luka, sementara kedua matanya terpejamkan. Luka memandanginya, terus menunggu ada sepatah kata yang terucapkan dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Luka, ada baiknya jika mulai sekarang kita hanya menjadi seorang teman."

Kemudian, keduanya hanya terdiam. Kiyoteru menghela nafas pelan. Ia sadar, perkataannya pasti telah membuat Luka tersentak. Tetapi, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tidak dapat melawan, bahwa mereka berdua telah mencapai titik hampa suatu relasi.

Ia pun memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Benar. Ia melihat kedua mata Luka kini telah membulat, dengan mulutnya yang tidak lagi terkatup, melainkan terbuka kecil. Dan perlahan, air mata mulai membendung pada pelupuk mata Luka.

* * *

Kiyoteru menggenggam erat sehelai benang yang mengikat sebuah balon merah. Ia menatap tangan yang menggenggam tali tersebut. Sudah tidak ada cincin emas yang tersematkan pada jari manisnya. Hanya sedikit ia renggangkan genggaman tersebut, balon tersebut pun kini mengangkat dirinya ke atas, pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Luka mengambil salah satu dari pesawat kertas yang merupakan hasil tangannya ketika ia bosan dulu. Tersebar begitu banyak. Luka berlutut, membereskan beberapa, kemudian mengambil salah satu darinya. Ia mulai menangis.

Melangkah keluar, menuju halaman rumahnya. Luka menerbangkan pesawat kertas tersebut, menyuruhnya pergi bersama angin yang berhembus.

Pada saat itulah, mereka berdua berusaha menepis pergi semua kenangan yang sudah mereka lalui semenjak kecil dulu. Bahkan momen paling berharga; festival hanami.

* * *

"Sayonara" merupakan suara lembut terakhir yang Kiyoteru dengar. Saat ini, Kiyoteru terduduk pada sofanya, menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi. Ia duduk di pinggir, akan tetapi,

tanpa Luka di sisinya.

Menyempatkan dirinya untuk menoleh, ketika itulah Kiyoteru setengah terperanjat.

Di sisinya lah ia menangkap buku novel kesukaan Luka tergeletak di situ.

'JUST BE FRIEND'

 **END.**

 **[** _Theme Song : Just Be Friend_ **]**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Kembali lagi dengan song based fic, sesudah ngisi fandom Kuroshitsuji. Saya nge-ship KiyoxLuka, entah kenapa, mereka cocok gitu di mata saya. Lalu, saya download video Just Be Friend milik Luka, dan entah mengapa, unknown boy di situ saya lihat sebagai Kiyoteru, hanya saja tanpa kacamata dan lebih cheerly, dan tanpa tampang wibawa.

 **RnR** , maybe?


End file.
